Sasuke's Past
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sasuke is blackmailed by Karin and given a choice: break up with Sakura or have his past revealed. Whatever his choice is, they will both be hurt. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

All of my stories are set in the same world before or during Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. This is **while** they're dating. _Italics are what the POV character is thinking._

**Backstory:** Sasuke returned to the village after killing Itachi and getting his revenge. He doesn't know the truth about Danto's involvement and Itachi's true motives. He has been dating Sakura for 8 months.

0o0

**8:48 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was walking back to his apartment. He just finished having a late dinner with his girlfriend Sakura after she finished her shift at the hospital. He kissed her goodbye and they went their separate ways; him to his apartment and her to her parent's house. He was turning 17 in a month and Sakura turned 17 three months ago so she still lived with her mother and father. It was getting dark and cold so Sasuke pulled his sweater close and hustled down the street. He rounded a corner and something caught his attention: his apartment lights were on.

_I turned those off, who's there? Burglars? What thief would be stupid enough to steal this early? Nobody else has a key to my place. I have a spare key but I was going to give it to Sakura if she wanted to move in—focus! I'll ask her later, but for now, who the fuck is here?_

Sasuke ran up the stairs and approached his front door which was left ajar. He pushed it open lightly and walked in silently. He wants the element of surprise. He took a few steps in when he heard a noise come from the kitchen. He stood where he was.

"Who's there!?" he called out.

From around the corner was his old teammate, Karin. When Sasuke killed Orochimaru he recruited a few other criminals to help him find Itachi. After killing his brother he collapsed in exhaustion and Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi found him before Obito could. He was easily pardoned and restarted his life in Konoha thinking his revenge was over and he never knew what happened to the team he started. He also didn't care.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard you coming. Stealth was never your forte," she calmly replied.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke retorted.

"We waited for you ya know," Karin told him as she walked into his living room. She looked at some framed pictures of Sasuke's friends such as Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and some other academy acquaintances, "oh, they don't know you. No, not like I do."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he demanded from her.

"You're so cute trying to live here. We did things out there. Did you _really_ tell them everything?"

"Fuck off," he spat at her.

"Would they really accept you if they knew what we did? What _you _did?"

"That was a long time ago. Besides, killing two S-class criminals goes a long way. Killing you here would probably get me a promotion," he calmly explained while glaring at her with hate. He wasn't going to do anything suddenly; he knew Karin always had a plan.

"Oh yeah!" she laughed, "I saw you playing ANBU. Adorable." She waggled her finger at him playfully.

"You don't know anything," he told her and then activated sharingan.

"I know you're an ANBU captain which tells me you haven't confessed _everything_. I know you're dating the dumb little pink-haired girl. I know—"

"Why shouldn't I kill you here and now!?" he yelled.

She took an envelope from her bag and dropped it on his coffee table and said, "Take a look at this, and don't worry, I made copies."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you back! We had something special, Sasuke-kun. I'm talking about more than the missions…"

_I've had a lot of practice noticing when girls like me and it's obvious Karin likes me. Or loves me. Doesn't matter. I thought she'd have forgotten me by now._

She continued ignoring Sasuke's death stare, "First, I want you to break up with Sakura."

"No," he replied instantly. That was all he'd entertain that crazy idea.

She giggled and began walking towards him, "Jūgo has the copies so don't even think of touching me." As she expected, she walked right past Sasuke and out of his apartment without trouble.

"Fuck you," he cursed without turning around.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I forgive you. It's okay you're upset, but, in time, we'll be together. I'll come back tomorrow, same time. Don't worry, I have a key!" she sang the last sentence with glee.

She left his apartment and ran off quickly and silently. Sasuke sat on his couch; he didn't even bother closing the door. He stared at the envelope for a long time. He was Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha wasn't scared of anything. That said, she seemed really confident that whatever was in this envelope would make him break up with the person he cared for most.

He picked up the package and flipped it over. On the other side was a Post It note that read:

**Dump her before I see you again :) **

Sasuke crumpled the little yellow paper up and dropped it to the floor. He opened the envelope and a dumped the contents out. A few letters and pictures fell to his table. Sasuke's face looked horrified as he examined the contents….

-The Next Day-

**12:27 pm, Sakura's POV**

Sakura just finished putting stitches in some kids arm. This was the last piece of work she had to do before she could take her lunch break. Her boyfriend would take her out for lunch when he wasn't busy training his ANBU team or going out on dangerous missions. She was so proud he achieved such a high rank in the year he's been back. They loved each other very much, and told each other so, which was a dream come true. Luckily, this was one of her lucky days. There was a knock at the door and Sasuke walked in.

"Hey," he said kind of shakily.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"Is it your lunch break?" asked Sasuke dryly.

"Yeah you came at the perfect time," she dropped her medical equipment.

Sasuke said nothing. He just walked out into the hallway. Sakura caught up to him and walked by his side.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Fine. I'm fine," Sasuke said slowly and meticulously.

"Did you, I don't know, sleep okay?"

"I'm fine!" he burst out loud enough for several nurses to stare at them.

Sasuke was walking just fast enough for Sakura to struggle to keep up. Sasuke didn't say anything until they reached Ichiraku ramen. They sat down and Sasuke ordered their regular meals; he knew her well enough to order for her.

_There's something wrong with him. I can tell. He hasn't been this quiet towards me since before he left the village. _

She asked him, "How's your day been?"

"Normal. How's yours been?" he replied coldly.

"It's, uh, good. I'm good," she replied dumbfounded at his bluntness.

Their food arrived and they began eating in silence. There's never been this much awkwardness or tension between them. To her delight, it was him who broke it:

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"What's up?"

"Well, for a long time—"

"Sakura! Sasuke! Glad we found you!" Naruto ran up to the couple with Hinata close behind him.

Hinata exclaimed, "We have some big news!"

"We're getting married!" Naruto burst out.

Hinata extended her hand to show off a diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh my God congratulations you two!" Sakura yelped, her mood completely changing. She stood up and hugged Hinata and looked at the ring.

"Congrats Naruto," Sasuke complimented. Naruto wrapped his arms around his best friend. Sasuke patted him on the back; hugging wasn't something he did much, well, except for Sakura.

They chatted for a few minutes about how Naruto purposed, when they wanted to get married and how excited they were. As Naruto and Hinata were about to leave Naruto called back,

"And Sasuke, of course I want you to be my best man."

For the first time since last night Sasuke managed to crack a smile, he looked to Sakura, then back to his best friend, "Yes. I'd love to."

Naruto smiled, and walked away with his fiancée, both with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Sakura observed.

Sasuke looked her deep in her eyes and kissed her suddenly and passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**8:00 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke sat on his couch. He didn't break up with his girlfriend. Maybe it was seeing how happy Naruto and Hinata were or maybe he realized he was way too strong to let this happen. If the contents of that envelope were shown to Tsunade he would be kicked out of ANBU without a doubt. He would probably be arrested and after that, who knows? _That _was a long time ago, but if he couldn't forgive himself, how could anyone else? But he couldn't break up with Sakura over Karin's jealousy. He was going to wait here for Karin to come back and he would convince her to back off, or, at least play her little game without hurting Sakura.

He sat there with his eyes fixed on his door.

**8:15 pm, Sasuke's POV**

The silhouette of a person passed his window barely visible through his curtains. It passed the window to the right of the door but not the one to the left. Two shadows covered up the line of light under his door. The sound of a key entering his door and turning was loud enough to penetrate Sasuke's ears. Now, the moment he waited for arrived. The door slowly creaked open. Sasuke tensed up. Into his apartment stepped, to his surprise, not Karin. It was Mr. Haruno, Sakura's father.

Sasuke bolted up, "Mr. Haruno, what are you doing here?"

The man stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He was a large man who had been a well-respected Jonin before he was injured in the previous war. Some say if he hadn't been hurt he would have been a contender to become the fourth hokage. His eyes locked with Sasuke's. They had met a few times before, always on good terms, but now he had a scowl on his face.

"Sasuke, I received a letter today."

Sasuke turned white as a sheet and his eyes looked to the ground in shame. "What was in it?"

"We both know what was in it," he told him with anger in his voice.

He couldn't look back up to his, hopefully, future father-in-law, "That was a long time ago. I thought—"

"Stop. Stop fucking talking!" he bellowed, "I don't want to hear it. I want your relationship with my daughter to end."

Sasuke looked back up immediately. His jaw dropped and he was about to say something when Mr. Haruno cut him off before he even had a chance to speak:

"She'll never listen to me. She'll hate me and more importantly, she will ignore me. It has to be you. Either break up with my daughter or I will show the hokage the evidence I got today."

"Mr. Har—"

"No! Just listen. I've always liked you. You've made my daughter very happy which is why I'm giving you this chance. I won't show this to Tsunade-sama on the condition that you break up with Sakura and leave her alone. If you ever say anything about this meeting, or if you ever contact Sakura beyond a professional level I will arrest you myself. I'll know if you say anything extra. Am I clear?!"

"…yes," he meekly replied with tears building up behind his eyes. He hasn't cried since the massacre.

Mr. Haruno turned around, opened the door and took a step out. He craned his head to the side, "I know she will be sad. Just, let her down easy, but don't give any false hope. Do it tomorrow. She'll get over you."

He slammed the door leaving Sasuke all alone. He sat back on his couch and put his head down in his hands. He felt like crying but he wouldn't let himself. There were plenty of times when he wanted to cry: the anniversary of the massacre, whenever someone mentioned his family or whenever he hurt Sakura, but, he never let himself then and he wasn't going to now. He bottled his emotions as best as he could. He was racking his brain on how he could get around this when his door was unlocked again.

In walked Karin. Sasuke glared up at her.

"Wow, that sounded rough," she taunted, "I wish it hadn't come to that." Karin began walking to him, "I made some copies of your key by the way."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a defeated tone.

Karin got close to him, bent over in a sexual way exposing a lot of cleavage, and kissed him on the lips. He didn't kiss back, but he was at her mercy.

"Just that…for now," Karin teased, "See you tomorrow!"

"Wait!" he called out.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Leave Sakura out of this. Whatever, 'this' is.

"Oh Sasuke. If you break up with her I won't have to hurt her. Don't think about telling her about our little meetings."

"Why?"

"It'd ruin the fun," Karin giggled and winked.

**8:42 pm, Sasuke's POV**

He didn't move from his spot on the couch. He was rethinking the events of the past 24 hours and couldn't think of a way out of it. If he breaks up with her they will both be devastated, obviously. If he doesn't, her father will hate him, expose what he did outside of the village and he will be arrested. There was no foreseeable solution. Besides, Sasuke knows how unstable Karin can be. If she wanted to hurt Sakura she could and would. He couldn't tell Sakura the truth; if Karin found out he couldn't imagine the horrible things Karin would do. Maybe if he breaks up with Sakura, as much as he hated that idea, he could see what else Karin wanted and then he could stop her then.

So his decision was final. He would break up with Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Day-

**9:23 am, Sakura's POV**

Sakura was sitting at her table sipping on a cup of tea. This was one of the few days that she didn't have to make an appearance at the hospital. Her parents went to their jobs earlier so she was completely alone. Sakura was peacefully enjoying her late breakfast and tea when her cell phone rang. A smile spread across her face when she recognized the custom ringtone assigned to Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," she greeted.

"Morning," he said, then sighed, "Is this your day off?"

"Yup! Wanna do something?"

"Hn. Are your parents home?"

"Ooh Sasuke-kun, what are _you _thinking?" she seductively asked.

"Nothing like that. I'm coming over," he said without emotion.

"O-kay...I love you," she said.

Click. He hung up without returning the feeling.

_He is being so weird. I wonder what's wrong. He always says he loves me. Whether we're in public, private or over the phone he says in loud or quiet._

Sakura ran upstairs back to her room. She stripped out of tank top and pajama pants and put on a new outfit and began getting ready for the day.

**9:48 am, Sakura's POV**

Sakura heard pounding on her front door. She skipped down her stairs and up to the door. She opened it to see her tall, dark-haired boyfriend.

"Hey you, what'd you wanna do?" Sakura asked.

"We need to talk," he said without looking her. Instead, he walked into her living room as if she wasn't even there.

Sakura followed him into her living room. He sat on her couch and she sat next to him.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"There's been…some changes between us. You've felt it, right?"

"Well, I don't know. I've felt like we were getting…closer," Sakura slowly said then laughed nervously.

"You're wrong. _I _think we've been growing further apart and we—"

"What? I, I don't understand."

"I'm just going to be completely honest: I don't love you anymore."

Sakura's eye filled with tears almost instantly, "But, but we've been…no. W-what happened? We can fix this!"

"We've been drifting apart for a long time, you know that."

"Yesterday *sniff*, yesterday you said you loved me and then you kissed me and—"

"Yeah, I like kissing you, and I like fucking you, but that's not love," Sasuke coldly told her without breaking eye contact.

Tears fell from her eyes but her face stayed still, "What are you saying?"

"I want to break up with you."

Sakura's head snapped down and she stared at the floor until it became blurry through the tears, "Sasuke, something happened something had to happen yesterday you were happy—"

"Sakura! Stop stammering, it's annoying. You're annoying."

She clenched her fists together letting her nails dig into her palms. She cried uncontrollably and quietly.

Sasuke stood up and ignored her sobs, "Goodbye Sakura."

He was halfway to her door when he heard Sakura stand up. He didn't know why he stopped, but his body made him. He turned around and saw his now ex-girlfriend wiping tears away from her eyes; she looked strangely strong for someone crying.

"Sasuke-kun, I still love you," she confessed boldly.

He kept looking at her without showing any emotion. He turned around and left her house.

**12:31 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was lying on his bed with one hand being used as a pillow and the other resting on his stomach. He rubbed his abs lightly feeling a faint scar. It was from the wound he got with his fight against Itachi. Sakura healed him. It was the first time he saw Sakura since he left the village. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about this particular memory.

*Ring a-Ring Ring Ring. Dum! Ring a-Ring Ring Ring.*

Sasuke picked up his cell phone. It was Naruto. Again. He let it go to voicemail for the third time. He must have heard the news.

He stared at his white ceiling with a blank expression. He still hasn't cried through this whole ordeal, but he felt like it. This has been the saddest thing to happen to him lately, but he hasn't cried.

_Why haven't I cried? I've stopped trying to hold it back, but I can't do it. Am I broken? A normal person would cry. I want to cry, but I can't._

**1:15 pm, Sakura's POV**

She was having no problem expressing her emotions. She had been crying ever since Sasuke left. She talked with her friends Ino, Hinata and Naruto throughout the day. She told them what happened and they were all very sorry for her, but had no idea why Sasuke did what he did.

Sakura was sitting on the edge of her bed remembering all the good times she and Sasuke had together: their first date, their first kiss and the first time they said they loved each other. She was scanning her memories trying to think of a time when they were "drifting apart" but she couldn't.

She heard the door open downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" Sakura called out.

"It's dad!" a voice called from downstairs.

Sakura walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her dad was rifling through the fridge.

"Hey dad…?"

"Hey sweetie when did—" Mr. Haruno began, but stopped when he turned around saw his daughter's red-tinted eyes and puffy eye lids.

"What happened?" he asked with almost genuine concern.

Sakura through her arms around his neck and hugged him close, "Sasuke broke up with me."

"Oh, Sakura," he hugged back, "He doesn't deserve you."

Sakura couldn't see, but he had a know-it-all grin on his face.

**1:45 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was still in his room. He hadn't eaten all day, but he wasn't hungry. He was just thinking about what he did, how sad Sakura must be and how sad he is. His front door opened. He didn't know who it was, but he knew what they were here for. Footsteps echoed throughout his apartment, and then another sound hit him a minute later:

'**pletely honest: I don't love you anymore. **_**Pssst- **_**I don't love you anymore. **_**Pssssst- You're annoying.**_

Sasuke jumped up and stormed into his living room. Sitting on his couch was Karin. She repulsed him. Karin was holding his remote control and was watching what looked like security footage of Sakura's house.

_She filmed us! Thank fucking Kami I didn't tell Sakura the real reason I did that._

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun," she greeted as if she lived here, "I was just going over the highlights again. Oh! Come here! She's crying again." Karin chuckled.

Sasuke sped walked to his dvd player, ejected the disc and snapped it in two.

"You're supposed to say 'Hi' ya know," Karin taunted.

Sasuke kept his back to her, "Why?"

"It's just how you greet your frie—"

"Why are you here?"

"Just waiting. Come sit with me," Karin invited before patting the couch cushion next to her.

Sasuke didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun, you're being rude. Now, unless I have to deliver a few more letters to other people in your fake life here…" she patted the cushion again.

Sasuke reluctantly sat next to her but didn't say anything.

"You didn't really like that idiot, right?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he replied, gritting his teeth and looking away from her.

"I know lots of things about you."

He scoffed.

Karin stuck her index finger into his chest, "I know she loves you," she stuck her middle finger into his chest above her index, as if her fingers were walking up him. "I know you don't love dumb bitches like her," she walked her index up his chest, "I know you could do better." Karin kept walking her fingers up his chest, "I know she's ugly." Karin made her way to the top of his shirt. She grabbed his shirt collar with her whole fist, leaned in and whispered, "And I know where she lives."

Sasuke turned his face to her when she said that. Karin took this opportunity to smash her lips into his. She kissed him again, and again he was at her mercy but he didn't kiss back.

"Sasuke-kun, you taste good, but, the next time we do that I want you to kiss back."

He glared at her with hate he hasn't felt in a long time.

"What do you want?" he asked evenly.

His door opened once again and in walked one of his other former teammates, Jūgo.

"Him," Karin said.

"Hey Sasuke. Long time no see," Jūgo said.

"Hn. Now what do you want?" he asked them both.

Karin stood up and walked over to Sasuke's shelf of pictures, "Jūgo, come look at this."

Jūgo joined her and looked at the framed photos of Sasuke's friends. Jūgo laughed.

Sasuke bolted him, "What's funny?!"

Karin turned around and began walking towards Sasuke, "Hey Jūgo, the pink-haired slut lives on Woodbury Street."

Karin got on her tiptoes and met her lips with Sasuke's without resistance. She kissed him, and he kissed back…

"Mmm, I knew you'd come around," Karin said with euphoria.

_This bitch is fucking crazy. _

Jūgo said, "Ok Sasuke I assume Karin's been screwing with you like this since the start so let me explain: the bottom line is we want you back; we're nothing without your leadership. But, you're more useful here on the inside. I'm sure you'd agree that—"

"Stop. I'm not betraying Konoha," Sasuke fiercely declared.

"Oh please Sasuke-kun, it would hardly be the first time," Karin insulted.

"Fuck off. I could kill you both here and now and maybe I should," Sasuke threatened.

"Oh Karin, it was Woodbury Street, right?" Jūgo asked.

"Yes, should I be more specific, Sasuke-kun?" Karin taunted.

Sasuke looked down and thought hard, then said: "…what do I do?"

"We want a list of every ANBU member; undercover and assault," Jūgo demanded.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Think, Sasuke-kun, of how much easier our jobs would have been if we knew where those fucking ANBU cunts were," Karin explained.

"What will you do with the list?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. You know, for now," Karin retorted.

_I'll kill them before they have a chance to do anything._

"I'll get it tomorrow."

"Great!" Karin looked to the orange-haired man, "Let's go."

_Finally_

The two thorns in Sasuke's side left his apartment, but he knew they would be back with tougher tasks.

**3:20 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed mulling over the events of the past couple of days. A knock at his door broke his trance. He slowly walked to the front door; nobody who came to his apartment lately has brought good news. There was another round of knocking at his door. Sasuke opened it, to see to his relief, his best friend Naruto.

"Phone broken?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Come in."

The two of them sat at Sasuke's dining room table.

"So, I heard the news," Naruto said.

"Yeah…?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you don't love her."

"I broke up with her."

"You're not answering the question."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Sasuke said.

Naruto paused and said, "Uh, okay."

"How's your engagement?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Good, no, it's great. I hope you experience it one day. I thought you would soon, so, do you love Sakura?"

"Naruto, I _really _don't want to talk about it."

"Fine I won't mention it. I'm gonna go see her now, though."

"Hn."

"Do you, I don't know, what me to pass a message along?"

"No."

"Fine, fine. I should go now."

"See ya."

Naruto stood up and began heading for the door, but stopped when a tiny piece of yellow paper crumpled into a ball caught his eye. "Gheez Sasuke, you're already letting your place turn into a sty." Naruto was being sarcastic towards his neat-freak friend.

"Wait Naruto!" Sasuke pled, but he was too late. Naruto picked up the Post It note and read it.

"…time I'm here, smiley face. Sasuke? Who wrote this?" the blonde asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"I know you weren't cheating on her, you would never do something like that."

"I wasn't cheating!"

"Good, so who—"

"I thought you were leaving."

Naruto turned back around and left Sasuke's apartment.

_Damn it. Fuck fuck fuck!_

**7:43 pm, Sakura's POV**

Sakura was taking a walk outside because she was tired of crying in her room. Naruto left her house half an hour ago and agreed with her that Sasuke was acting strange. The sun was going down and she realized she was in Sasuke's neighborhood.

_Should I talk to him? No he doesn't want to see me…but, maybe I should. _

Finally she resolved to go see him. She approached his front door; it took her twice as it normally did to get there. It took all of her courage to knock on his door. A few moments passed and there was no reply. Sakura turned away and was about to leave when his door opened. It had only been a day but she looked at him like he was a stranger.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," she gingerly greeted.

"Hn," was all he mustered.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk."

"Fine," Sasuke stepped aside and let her in.

They sat on his couch.

"I just didn't want to end things the way we did this morning."

"Hn."

"…is there any specific reason you wanted to end things?"

"I suppose there's no single reason."

"We can still be friends."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

Sakura bit her lower lip and looked away, "I guess I should get the clothes I left here and get going."

Sasuke looked really uncomfortable, yet somehow tender, "Look, Sakura…I will always—"

"Sasuke-kun who's this?" asked a female voice from inside the apartment.

Sasuke and Sakura looked to the hallway leading to his bedroom, and in the doorframe was Karin, only wearing one of Sasuke's t-shirts which barely covered her midsection.

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Oh..my—I should go!" Sakura jolted up and ran to the door.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke called but it was too late.

She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**7:48 pm, Sasuke's POV**

"Karin, what the fuck? When did you get here? Why are you wearing my shirt?" Sasuke spat.

"Don't be rude. An hour ago. It's comfortable," Karin practically sang. "I could…take it off." Karin winked.

Sasuke gagged as if he ate something disgusting. He grabbed his door knob and was about to leave, but Karin yelled out:

"Sasuke! Don't go out that door."

He didn't let go of the door knob. He thought long and hard, and opened the door and ran out. He sprinted out into the almost dark night. The last thing he heard was Karin yelling:

"Sasuke-kun! Come back!"

He ignored her and got to the street and began searching for pink hair. Sasuke ran down the street in the direction of Sakura's house trying desperately to find her before she got there; he couldn't speak to her in front of her dad. He shoved his way past crowds of people walking home, past street vendors and around any obstacle. Sasuke rounded a corner and peered ahead and saw short pink hair.

"Sakura!" he yelled. She didn't slow her jog. "Sakura stop!"

Sasuke sprinted as fast as he could and caught up to her in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura wait!"

"Go away Sasuke." There was no –kun and he noticed.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"What do you want?" she asked with her jaw clenched. She wasn't crying.

Sasuke let go and she turned around, but kept her head down and avoided eye contact.

"I just need to explain _that_," Sasuke began.

Sakura just sighed, but she didn't walk away either.

Sasuke went on, "I wasn't cheating on you."

"No, you waited almost one day after you dumped me to find someone else."

"No! That _is not _what happened!"

"Then what was that!" she burst out loud for people to stare.

"Nothing. I swear."

Sakura exhaled deeply, then said: "I knew there was something…not genuine about this morning," Sakura looked him in the eyes, "Do you still love me?"

He looked her deep in her eyes, thought hard and replied, "No." She wouldn't be safe around him, "It's not your fault; I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"Then who was that red-head wearing your shirt?"

"I can't explain…"

"Look, Sasuke-kun…I know you're adjusting to this easier because it was your choice, but I need some time alone," Sakura turned around and stormed off.

Sasuke wanted to tell her to stop. To turn her around so he could tell her how much he loved her, but, this _is _what he wanted. Karin wanted Sasuke to be single for obvious reasons, at least this way Sakura would be safe. He thought making her cry was the worst feeling he could experience, but when she's just angry at him it hurt on a whole new level. He didn't move. He watched her walk further and further away growing sadder at each step.

_I can't go home. That bitch will be there. I should just kill Karin! Let my secrets be shown. Fuck, why didn't I just admit to those killings the day I returned? Sakura wouldn't love me…no, that's not true. Fuck._

Sasuke didn't turn around back to his apartment; he turned right towards Naruto's place. He would stay with him tonight.

**8:08 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke knocked on his friend's door and Naruto opened it promptly.

"Hey Naruto."

"Sasuke, you look like you've seen a ghost," Naruto said.

"Hn. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. What's wrong with your place?"

"Someone else is using it," Sasuke mildly explained and then walked into the messy apartment.

The blonde closed the door and turned around, "Hinata should be coming over later tonight."

"Oh. I don't want to get in the way of anything, so I could just go to a hotel."

"No it's fine we were just gonna watch a movie. Join us," Naruto implored.

"I'd rather just stay in your guest room. Alone."

"Alright, come on out if you change your mind."

Sasuke fell onto the guest bed and relaxed. He didn't know how long he was lying down when he heard Naruto open his front door. Hey heard his best friend and a woman's voice talking when he realized: that's not Hinata. Sasuke put his ear to the door and could listen to what the voices were saying.

"No I haven't seen him," said Naruto, probably talking about him.

"Oh, could I talk to you?" It was Sakura. She was 10 feet from him and only he knew it.

"Yeah come in. Hinata's coming over to see a movie later if you wanna stay."

"Maybe. I have to work tomorrow. Has Sasuke been acting differently to you?"

"Only yesterday and today he's been quieter. I'm really sorry about what happened between you two."

"Yeah, about that: I don't think he meant what he said," Sakura confessed.

"Why?"

"We were just so happy a couple days ago. He's actually a lot sweeter when we're alone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She wasn't wrong; he just liked keeping his "soft" side reserved for Sakura.

She went on, "I think he's hiding something. If he's hiding it from me it must be big. Did he say _anything _to you?"

"No. I'd tell you if I knew anything but I don't," Naruto informed.

"Well, I'll love him no matter what."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that," Naruto assured her, knowing full well that Sasuke was hearing every word.

"I should go find him."

"Well, it _is _getting late, Sakura," Naruto told her, knowing she wouldn't find him.

"No. I didn't like the way we ended our last conversation. I need to tell him I love him unconditionally."

"Well, okay. Or! Or, you could sleep on it and find him in the morning."

"I'm gonna find him and I'm going to tell him what I told you," Sakura defiantly retorted, stood up and burst out his front door.

As soon as Sakura left, Sasuke came back to the living room.

Naruto asked, "Did you hear— "

"Follow her," Sasuke interrupted.

"What?"

"Follow her and don't let her go to my apartment."

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke said what he said, but he understood the conviction in his voice and he left his own apartment to stop his teammate.

**9:32 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was sitting at Naruto's table alone. His phone vibrated. He picked it up and read a txt from Naruto saying: "Found her. She's at her house. All safe."

_Good. _

-The Next Day-

**8:37 am, Sakura's POV**

Sakura woke up half an hour ago. She was almost done getting ready for the day at the hospital. Naruto convinced her to wait to today to confront Sasuke. She was, of course, still very sad but she was done crying. Maybe it was the years of chasing after him without hope that prepared her for the uncertainty of the next few days, but she was feeling optimistic. She walked downstairs and saw her dad drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi dad."

"Hey, join me for breakfast?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"No I'll grab something at the hospital. Gotta go!" she called back as she headed for the front door.

"Whoa, big rush?"

Sakura stopped and turned, "No not really," she said with a smile.

"You, uh, holding up ok?" her dad asked.

"Yeah…you know, every couple goes through rough patches. Right?"

"Well, a rough patch is one thing but I thought you said you broke up?"

"…yeah we, did."

"Think you'll get back together?"

"I don't know maybe," Sakura admitted, "I gotta go. See you tonight."

"Yeah…"

Sakura left the house and began walking to her job.

_Why was dad so interested in Sasuke? He never was before. I guess he really liked him!_

**12:30 pm, Sakura's POV**

Of course Sasuke didn't come pick her up for lunch. She grabbed a sandwich from the hospital cafeteria and walked to Sasuke's apartment. She confidently walked straight to his door and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again.

"Sasuke-kun! You home?" she called out. There was no reply. "Sasuke let's talk."

Again, there was no reply.

_Maybe he isn't home. His lights are off._

Sakura walked back to the street and sighed. She really wanted to tell Sasuke that she loved him no matter what.

She was running out of time before she had to get back to the hospital. She mass txted her and Sasuke's mutual friends: Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and a few other academy classmates asking if they knew were Sasuke was. Sakura headed towards Ino's flower shop because she wanted to talk to her best friend in person.

She walked into the shop and saw Ino working behind the counter.

"Hi Ino," Sakura greeted.

"What's up Sakura?"

"Not much, just taking my lunch break."

"Hm, you seem to be in a better mood."

"Yeah I'm good," Sakura said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

One of Ino's eyebrows shot up, "Why? I thought you'd be devastated."

"I have no proof, but I think Sasuke still loves me. I don't know, am I sounding crazy?"

"As your friend could I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I think you're in denial."

"Ino I think—"

"It's normal! It's the first stage of grief."

"…maybe you're right," Sakura sighed, "I want to cry. I want to just go back to sleep but I have to keep pushing forward. If I'm right, Sasuke and I will be happy again. If I'm wrong, I'll be sad for a while and I'll move on, but I'm not going to break down until I've given it my all."

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and assured her, "You're going to be just fine."

0o0

_**Flashback**_

**7:47 am, Sasuke's POV- 2 months ago**

Sasuke and Sakura were lying naked in his bed. They just woke up fresh from last night when they both lost their virginities to each other. They were cuddling against each other with their legs intertwined.

"Sakura, are you awake," he asked.

Sakura rolled over and emerald met onyx. "Good morning."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her body, held her close and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

She buried her face into his chest, "I love you."

_**End of Flashback**_

**3:13 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was walking home from the Hokage tower. His mind was thinking back to when he and Sakura first had sex. There was the physical joy, but there was the deeper emotional connection. He didn't know why he was thinking of this particular moment. Maybe he was just trying to escape his current situation. Technically speaking, he _technically _just committed high treason (again). He copied a list of every ANBU member to give to Karin and Jūgo. That includes the undercover agents whose cover will be blown and their lives threatened.

_I will kill them before this list hurts anyone, if I'm not too late. They'll probably sell this info to my other "friends" while keeping me here, useless. If I'm being completely honest, I would let all Leaf Ninjas die to keep Sakura safe. Maybe that makes me a terrible person. _

Sasuke got to his apartment. He nervously walked in. 'Nervous' wasn't an emotion he'd felt since he tried to impress his father. No, he was always sure himself but now he was nervous about entering his own apartment.

Thankfully, Karin wasn't here. His place appeared empty until he got to his coffee table. On it was a note, written in the same handwriting as the Post It note from a couple days ago, saying: **Meet us at the Genin training grounds at 5:00pm. **

The training fields; where Team 7 was officially formed with the bell test. He crumpled the paper in anger.

_Fuck! Fuck this! I'm gonna kill Karin. I'm gonna Jūgo. I'm, I'm, I'm gonna—_

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned around with wide eyes to see, standing in his doorframe was Sakura.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura replied, "I had to come see you."

"Why?"

"I just had to tell you one thing..."

"Hn?"

"I loveyou unconditionally. I don't care if you did horrible things, or if you were weak or…annoying. I know I only liked you at first because you're hot, and cool and mysterious," Sakura bit her lower lip and looked away, "It wasn't until we were in the Chunin exams that I realized you were a real person with ideas, fears and weaknesses, and, it didn't make me like you less; it made me start loving you."

"…is that it?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess that's what I've been thinking of—"

"I've killed people Sakura."

"Like, on missions?"

"No… I thought a couple of people knew were Akatsuki members were hiding out. I threatened to kill them if they didn't say where I might find my brother. They wouldn't talk, and I didn't want to look weak in front of my new team, so I killed them. Days later we found out our information was wrong and they were actually innocent."

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't know."

"I thought if I admitted this I wouldn't be let back in the village."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"Then I love you too."

Sakura looked up and smiled, "I've missed you."

"Me too. I gotta go."

"What?"

Sasuke walked straight to Sakura and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He said nothing; he walked out leaving her smiling.

**4:48 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke had been waiting in the empty field show some time now. It was at this time that Karin and Jūgo showed up.

"You're early," Jūgo greeted.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Do you have the list?" Karin asked.

"Yes," Sasuke informed and handed over a piece of paper to the red-head.

She took it and she instantly looked confused because in big letters was written: **Fuck You.**

"Sasuke…what's this?"

Sasuke smirked.

**5:05 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Less than twenty minutes later Karin and Jūgo were lying dead. They hurt him more than he thought they would, but their deaths wouldn't end this. He limped off to the hokage tower to explain everything and would take whatever punishment Tsunade gives him.

**5:16 pm, Sasuke's POV**

Tsunade was busy filling out paperwork when Sasuke burst in, bloody and hurt.

"Sasuke! What happened?" she asked.

He gave a half smile, "That's a story."

…

Sasuke finished explaining the entire situation. The people he killed, the blackmail and how sorry he was.

"Oh, Sasuke…I wish you told me sooner."

"Yeah, me too."

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura's my only pupil. Kakashi and I go way back. Naruto comes closer to taking my job each day. That's why I'm not going to arrest you."

Sasuke shot an eyebrow up, "You're not going to punish me?"

"No."

Sasuke stood up and began walking out, "I should go to the hospital."

"Are you that injured?"

"No."

0o0

Sasuke was walking out of the Hokage tower feeling satisfied that this was almost over. This feeling didn't last long because he bumped into a furious Mr. Haruno.

"Uchiha! My daughter came home very happy!" he yelled.

"Is that bad?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's dad held a familiar envelope up to Sasuke's face, "I'm bringing this to the Hokage."

"I already showed her. I was pardoned of that."

He dropped the envelope and looked confused, "No. Pardoned or not I don't want you going near Sakura."

"I love her, and she loves me. I told her what I did and she still loves me."

Mr. Haruno looked flustered, "I, I don't know…"

Sasuke walked right past Sakura's dad without confrontation. He stopped a few feet past him, turned his head and called out, "I won't tell her about our talks."

Sasuke walked away. Maybe he and Sakura's dad's relationship would never be the same.

He sent Sakura a txt message: **Can I come see you at the hospital?**

She replied quickly: **Yes. Love you.**

He txted back: **I love you too.**

Sasuke would tell her about the blackmail. He loved her so much, and if their relationship survived this it could survive anything.


End file.
